1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shooting device and, in particular, to an image shooting device that performs non-flash exposure and pre-flash exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image shooting devices that perform dimming to adjust the flash amount of a flash when shooting an image with a flash using a solid-state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, an image shooting device that performs non-flash exposure and pre-flash exposure has been proposed.
In such an image shooting device, when a subject that is a target of dimming during non-flash exposure or a subject that is a target of dimming during pre-flash exposure end up shifting (displacing) because of camera shake, the image shooting device is unable to perform dimming correctly.
As a technology relating to camera shake, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-313958 discloses a camera that includes a shake correcting function and that, during shake correction, changes the flash light emission brightness level such that the camera is capable of natural image shooting utilizing ambient light even in light conditions in which the flash ends up flashing.
The aforementioned problem becomes particularly pronounced when a bright subject is included, in conditions such as outside in the middle of the day. However, the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 8-313958 does not solve the above problem resulting from camera shake during dimming.